White Hunter, Drunk Heart
White Hunter, Drunk Heart is an episode of Beyond Belief. Audio Episode Audio on Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Frank Doyle - Paul F. Tompkins *Sadie Doyle - Paget Brewster *Jake the Lion - Mark Gagliardi *Spooky Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Age, God over the Beasts - Scott Aukerman *Arebati, God over the Sky - Patton Oswalt *Tano, God over the River - Dana Gould *Berra Penu, God over the Jungle - Chris Hardwick Plot Age, god over the beasts, calls for his favorite lion, Jake, who failed to return home the previous night, and accidentally wakes up the other Gods. Jake's spirit awaken and tells him that he did not return because he was shot by big game hunters. Age plans to avenge Jake's death by taking the form of a giant lion, then scaring the big game hunters to death so that they will never hunt again. Arebati, Berra Penu, and Tano express hope that Age retained a godly aspect rather than just turning into a giant lion. Arebati is worried that Age has not thought this plan through properly. Frank and Sadie enter riding atop an elephant and plan to enjoy an all-you-can-shoot buffet. Disguised as a lion, Age spots the Doyles and they spot him. Sadie wants to shoot Age just as much as Age is excited to scare Frank and Sadie. Age creeps closer and closer to the Doyles, believing they are scared. Just as Age pounces, Sadie shoots him. The other gods become upset that Age has been felled. The trees become angry, but Sadie thinks they are waving hello, thus being cute and friendly. The angry river rages near the Doyles, but they simply stay out of its way. Arebati, god over the sky, plans to use wind to move the river to the Doyles. But, Frank and Sadie have descended from the elephant and have their rifles pointed at a sapling as a hostage. Just as the Doyles ask the gods to put their dead lion prize onto the elephant, Age returns (he kept a godly aspect). Frank and Sadie renounce hunting due to being "scared", and the other gods no longer want revenge. Quotable Lines Arebati: As lions go, Jake was great. Age: What do you mean “as lions go”? -- Frank: And I am Frank, God over my wife. Sadie: Under. Frank: Quite. -- Arebati: Please, Age, just spend two more seconds thinking about this. Age: Too late, I’m a lion, see ya! -- Arebati: So what you’re saying you’re going to take the form of big game, literally the biggest game to scare big game hunters? Notes *Commentary by Ben Acker and Ben Blacker. * This episode is notable for featuring the song "Here's to Us," performed by Paul F. Tompkins and Paget Brewster with the Andy Paley Orchestra. *Clink count: 5 (one in "Here's to Us ") *The part of Jake the Lion, played by Mark Gagliardi, was a physical role and had no spoken lines. *This segment was originally performed at Largo on February 5, 2011. In that performance, the following roles were played by different actors than ended up in the recorded version:Largo at the Coronet, Feb 5th **Frank Doyle - Paul F. Tompkins **Sadie Doyle - Paget Brewster **Age, God of Beasts - Scott Aukerman **Arebati, God of the Sky - Simon Helberg **Berra Penu, Plant God - Craig Cackowski **Tano, the River God - Mark Gagliardi Continuity *This is the 42nd episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The previous episode is This American Wife. *The next episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - Companeros. *The prior Beyond Belief episode is This American Wife - Interview with Frank and Sadie (TAH #38.2). *The next Beyond Belief episode is Vampire Weekend (TAH #48). Production This episode was recorded at Largo on October 1, 2011 and released on October 9, 2011. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley Orchestra *Here's to Us performed by Paul F. Tompkins and Paget Brewster with the Andy Paley Orchestra. References Category:Beyond Belief episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:October 2011 segments